1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to add-on mechanical attachments to improve the tone color of string-musical instruments.
2. Description of Prior Art
The improvement of the tone produced by string-musical instruments is attempted by altering the placement or physically modifying the various parts of the instrument. This is a very time consuming and expensive, trial and error procedure, that is sometimes irreversible.
Two types of mutes to lower volume of string-musical instruments are related in physical structure. Their application is not to improve the tone, but to damp all tones, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,772,725 to Lewis(1930) and 3,971,287 to Ito(1976).